Phantom Freddy
Phantom Freddy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a burnt and ravaged hallucination of Golden Freddy from the second game. Physical Appearance Phantom Freddy has the same details as Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but instead has white pin-pricked pupils in his eyes like the other phantoms. He appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. His two lower legs are never seen in the game, but through his walking animation, the lower right leg looks ripped out and torn from his body. His teeth appear to be slightly green (but this is likely down to lighting). He also has an additional wire sticking out of his left eye socket as shown in Ultimate Custom Night, which Golden Freddy didn't have. Upon closer inspection and brightening, he appears to be colored golden or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme. In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Phantom Freddy sports a completely different look. He now uses Classic Freddy's model from the original Five Nights at Freddy's albeit transparent in places, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. He also appears to be damaged somewhat, with tears in his costume. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Phantom Freddy has no movement pattern, however, he can occasionally appear in the hallway, right in front of the player, slowly shuffling to the left, before ducking down, as if hiding. He then appears inside the Office, jumpscaring the player. Phantom Freddy will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later. A very simple strategy to avoid Phantom Freddy is to simply ignore him. The player is advised not to stray away from the camera's view for too long, as this can trigger his attack. The moment the player exits the camera, Phantom Freddy can attack. If the player stares at Springtrap without pulling up the Monitor or Maintenance Panel when he is in the window or the doorway, Phantom Freddy can attack with no warning, disabling the ventilation system. Ultimate Custom Night Phantom Freddy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Upon active, Phantom Freddy will be noticed slowly appearing out of thin air within the Office. The player is required to flicker their flashlight rapidly (by pressing the Z button) until Phantom Freddy entirely disappears. If Phantom Freddy appear fully solid, he will jumpscare the player to black-out for temporary seconds. The challenges in which Phantom Freddy appears are as follows: * Bears Attack 1 * Bears Attack 2 * Bears Attack 3 * Springtrapped * Chaos 2 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Phantom Freddy appears in the mode FNAF 3 (VR). His role is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 3, lurking in the hall outside the office. Unlike in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, He will not jumpscare the player if he is being stared at for too long. He also makes a cameo in Ennard's Blacklight Vent Repair level, where an enormous red version of him will walk around the background of the 2nd floor of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. FNAF World Phantom Freddy appears in the separated RPG spin-off as one of the many players to unlock for the character selection. Category:Characters